


you are the truth (dare you to move)

by playedwright



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Truth or Dare, literally just fluff and everyone being loved and appreciated i cant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playedwright/pseuds/playedwright
Summary: Everything feels fuzzy right now, like one of those songs that are altered to make it sound like the music is playing from another room. Like he’s here, he’s a part of this, but he’s still on the outside—unable to walk through the door that leads to the room playing his favorite song. He doesn’t even know this song.It’s still his favorite.*In which a game of truth or dare makes Bram brave, and it all proves worth it in the end.





	you are the truth (dare you to move)

**Author's Note:**

> anyone who follows me on twitter knows i’ve been completely consumed by the universe that is love, simon/simon vs. so i don't have any excuse for this other than my undying love for bram greenfeld and his happiness. enjoy!

It starts out as a game, as many things do when it concerns a group of teenagers left unsupervised with a bottle of wine.

 

“Leah,” says Abby, sprawled across the floor. Her hands flutter in the air aimlessly until Leah grabs one of her hands and Abby grins. “Truth or dare?”

 

There’s collective groaning throughout the room—Bram can’t help but grin at his friends. Leah rolls her eyes even she’s smiling, and Bram suspects it’s got less to do with the alcohol and more to do with the person holding her hand right now.

 

“This game is so childish,” Garrett complains. Abby throws a piece of popcorn at him, and the entire room giggles when he sticks his tongue out at her in retaliation.

 

“Truth,” says Leah decisively.

 

“ _Lame_ ,” Simon calls. Bram’s eyes dart to him, of their own accord, and his smile grows when he sees Simon laying across three different chairs, fiddling with his headphones. He’s staring up at the ceiling, his cup on the ground next to him, seemingly empty. They’re all lightweights—loathe as they are to admit it—but Simon might be the worst off out of all of them.

 

“Fuck you,” Leah retorts. Abby’s giggles fill the air.

 

“Your _question_ ,” interrupts Abby, before Simon can shoot off some half-formed response, “is… who do you think is the worst dressed, in this room, right now?”

 

Leah barely even hesitates. “Garrett.”

 

“ _Hey_!”

 

Bram can’t help the giggles that erupt out of him when he catches sight of Garrett’s offended look. Everyone else is laughing, too, even Garrett is as he tries to glare halfheartedly at Leah. Leah isn’t wrong, Garrett looks particularly horrendous in the cargo pants and holey soccer hoodie he’s wearing.

 

There’s chorusing responses of various ways telling Garrett it’s true, then more giggles with Garrett harrumphs unhappily and collapses onto the couch to pout.

 

“ _Nick_ ,” sings Leah. Nick groans loudly. “Truth or dare?”

 

Nick is sitting against the wall, idly plucking strings on his guitar, but he stops and looks thoughtful for a beat before saying, “Dare.”

 

“Let me shave your leg,” Leah begs.

 

“Noooo,” Nick laughs.

 

“You picked dare!”

 

The rest of the group catcalls and laughs as Nick reluctantly stands up and follows Leah into the bathroom. “Maybe it’ll make your kicks more _aerodynamic_ ,” Bram teases as Nick shuffles by. He earns a glare and Nick’s middle finger for his efforts, but all he can do is grin.

 

Abby’s back to waving her hands around the air. She might be performing something; Bram can’t quite tell. Maybe if he was more sober, or less distracted by a boy across the way. Simon is still laying across three chairs, and his phone now rests on his chest. Faintly, Bram can hear some music playing from the phone’s small speakers. Something acoustic, soft, sad—not something he’d normally associate with Simon Spier. He can barely hear the tune; everything feels fuzzy right now, like one of those songs that are altered to make it sound like the music is playing from another room. Like he’s here, he’s a part of this, but he’s still on the outside—unable to walk through the door that leads to the room playing his favorite song. He doesn’t even know this song.

 

It’s still his favorite. 

 

Bram smiles tiredly, to himself. Maybe he’s worse off than he originally thought, too. He’s as much of a lightweight as everyone else here. He’s still wandering around his thoughts when Nick and Leah come stumbling back into the room, Nick looking particularly grim and Leah cackling as she collapses on the ground next to Abby.

 

“He looks hilarious,” Leah gasps out. Nick sighs.

 

“Laughlin,” he calls. Garrett looks up from his piece of pizza. ‘Truth or dare.”

 

Garrett shrugs.

 

“Give me your phone and let me text one of your contacts,” Nick decides. Garrett goes slightly pale, but doesn’t say anything as he digs his phone out of his pocket and tosses it to Nick. Bram smirks.

 

“Dude, you can’t go to dare with Garrett,” he tells Nick. “Garrett has no shame. You have to ask him the embarrassing questions.”

 

Nick purses his lips as he types out his message. When he’s done, he grins before tossing the phone back to Garrett. “Yeah, well, whatever. This was worth it.”

 

Garrett shrieks. His entire face is beat red, and Nick just grins from ear to ear in victory. Everyone else looks between the two of them, faces varying degrees of amused and curious. “I hate you, Eisner,” Garrett mutters. He pockets his phone. “I hate all of you. Why is this gang-up-on-Garrett-night?”

 

“Who did you text?” Simon asks. He’s sitting up now, propped up by one elbow and by his curiosity. 

 

“Just the guy Garrett’s been tiptoeing around for too many months now,” Nick responds.Abby laughs, delightedly, and grins at Garrett. “Someone had to make the first move, and since neither of them were ever going to do it—”

 

“Fuck all of you,” Garrett whines. “Spier. Truth or dare.”

 

Bram tries not to perk up too noticeably. Up until this point, he thinks he’s done a pretty good job of hiding his crush on Simon Spier. And by ‘good job’, he means a horrible, horrible job luckily concealed by how oblivious Simon can be about anything and everything. Bram takes another sip of his wine.

 

“Truth, I guess.”

 

“Hmm. What’s something that people think you would never do, but that you’ve actually done?”

 

Simon detangles himself from his chairs, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. He looks thoughtful; there’s a crease on his brow that Bram wants desperately to press his lips to. Simon cracks a smile. “Get a piercing.”

 

“You have a _piercing_?!” Abby shouts.

 

Leah lurches off the ground and stumbles towards Simon. Her hands prod at his face. “Where have you been hiding your secret piercing?!” she demands. Simon laughs, batting her hands away, but eventually concedes. He moves his hair away from his ear.

 

Sure enough, there’s a small stud in his cartilage.

 

“Oh my god,” Nick whispers, shocked.

 

Bram’s mouth goes oddly dry.

 

“Si,” says Leah slowly. “You’re a _punk_.”

 

Simon blushes. He drops his hand, and his hair covers his ear again. Leah immediately tries to tuck the hair back, despite Simon’s protests and hands pushing against her. “I am _not_ a punk, it’s one piercing, _jeez_ , and it’s not even that big of a deal—”

 

“It makes you look hot, Spier,” Garrett interrupts. He raises his glass and winks, which just makes Simon flush darker. Bram tries to swallow; he pointedly ignores the look Garrett tries to give him. Garrett’s right—it _does_ make Simon look hot. But that’s redundant, since there isn’t a single thing Simon could do that Bram wouldn’t find attractive in some way. Bram thinks about the time he saw Simon in eye makeup; he thinks about the time he saw Simon sleep ruffled and still in his pajamas. Yeah—Simon doesn’t really _have_ a bad look.

 

“Thanks, Garrett,” says Simon awkwardly. He tucks his hair behind his ear, so the stud is more noticeable. Then he smiles happily, one of those smiles you don’t realize other people can see, a smile that’s just meant for you when you’re unable to keep your emotions in.

 

Bram’s enraptured by it.

 

Abby’s foot nudges Bram’s knee. He realizes with a start that everyone is staring at him. He glances back at Simon, who is looking at him expectantly. Bram swallows again. “Uh, what?” he asks.

 

Abby and Leah break into giggles on the ground.

 

Bram thinks, _no more wine for them_.

 

Simon’s got a shy smile on his face. “Truth or dare?”

 

As a rule, Bram usually picks dare. It comes from years of being terrified of what truth could reveal; remnants of his past spent in the closet where he was terrified to find out what it meant to come out. But now, he feels brave. Maybe it’s the wine. Maybe it’s the fact that the room is full of soft laughter. Or maybe, most probably, it’s the way that Simon’s soft eyes and timid smile ignite something in the pit of Bram’s stomach that he can’t quite ignore.

 

“Truth,” he whispers.

 

Simon looks startled, for a brief moment. But then his brow furrows again, and Bram wants to smooth it away, and then he says, “Oh. Um. Tell us…about your first kiss?”

 

Panic wells in Bram’s stomach. There’s nothing to tell.

 

“That’s _boring_ ,” Garrett protests. He shoots Bram a quick look. “Dude, ask any other question.”

 

“You’re so middle-school, Si,” Abby laughs, teasing but kind.

 

Simon rolls his eyes. “I don’t know what else to ask, okay?” he mutters. He catches Bram’s eye again, and gives him a soft sigh. “Do you want a new question?”

 

Bram decides to be brave. Who cares if he doesn’t have a story to tell yet? Certainly none of his friends. Even though Garrett did just try to protect his dignity, by asking Simon to change the question. He decides to throw all caution to the wind.

 

“Sure,” he says with a shrug, “but only because the answer to the first question is that there’s nothing to tell. I haven’t had my first kiss yet.”

 

“ _What_ ,” Leah gasps. She rolls over to her side.

 

“Whoa, really?” Nick asks. His eyes are wide. “I mean, that’s cool, it’s fine. It’s just a surprise because—well.”

 

“Because Bram is so damn handsome?” Abby adds. Bram blushes.

 

“Exactly,” Leah agrees.

 

Garrett cracks a smile. “Bram’s got a very specific type,” he teases. Bram sucks in a sharp breath and glares at Garrett until his friend realizes what he’s said and frowns. “I mean, a lot of us do. But besides that, he’s too busy kicking ass on the soccer field and writing killer essays to be kissing people.”

 

“Yeah, kicking _your_ ass on the soccer field,” Bram mutters. Garrett throws a chip at him childishly. 

 

“Me either,” Simon says, so quietly Bram almost doesn’t hear him. His cheeks are pink, and Bram gets distracted mid-laugh by the way Simon rubs his neck, embarrassed. He catches Bram’s gaze, looking up through his eyelashes. Bram’s heart gets caught in his throat. Simon takes a deep breath. “But—anyway. New question, I guess?”

 

“Sure,” Bram says breathlessly.

 

Simon looks down at the carpet, and stays that way for a bit. The rest of the room is silent. Finally, Simon raises his head. He looks determined, scared, hopeful. “Describe your crush, in detail,” he says decisively.

 

Bram’s heart skips a beat.

 

Behind Simon, Garrett stands up. His eyes are wide, worried, as he looks at Bram.

 

But Bram can do this. He’s _going_ to. Because Simon Spier makes him brave, brave enough to admit that he’s never kissed anyone, brave enough to maybe admit the only person he wants to kiss is Simon, brave enough to throw all of his preconceived reservations out the window. Brave enough to not worry about the consequences. Simon with his hopeful eyes and timid smile.

 

“Okay,” Bram breathes. “Well. He’s kind of a huge dork. But he makes up for it by being incredibly caring for his friends. He’s impulsive; kind of a disaster, if I’m being completely honest. But he’s incredibly smart. He tells the funniest jokes, and he makes sure everyone is in on them. He’s very talented, too. He’s one of the bravest people I know. I don’t think he realizes how much he inspires me, and everyone around me.”

 

Simon’s shoulders deflate just a bit. God, Bram’s heart twists when Simon’s smile starts to fade. _Foolish boy_ , Bram thinks desperately, _don’t you know this is about you?_

 

Abby gasps, quietly. When she looks at Bram, he knows she’s figured it out.

 

Bram continues, “He, um, he has this smile. I’m obsessed with it. It’s like he doesn’t even realize he’s doing it, and it’s…captivating. He has perpetual bedhead, which some people think just means he’s messy, but I think it’s adorable. He wears glasses, but sometimes he doesn’t and—well, either way, he looks ridiculously cute. He has moon grey eyes. Oh, and… Recently I found out he has a cartilage piercing. It’s crazy, because all this time I thought I was being so obvious but—”

 

Bram catches himself rambling. The room is silent, except for the sharp breath he draws when he realizes just how much he’s said. Garrett is giving him a proud look, Abby and Leah look thrilled, Nick surprised—and Simon. Simon is gaping at him, mouth open, eyes wide, cheeks still pink. Bram ducks his head, shyly.

 

“Oh,” Simon says breathlessly. “ _Oh_.”

 

Bram bites his cheek to keep from breaking into a grin.

 

“Simon?” Bram says.

 

“ _Yeah_.”

 

Bram grins. “Truth or dare?”

 

A beat. And then— “Does it _matter_?”

 

“Oh my _god_ , you two, _go!_ ” Abby shouts, giggling and sitting up from her spot on the floor so she can throw a pillow at Bram’s head. Bram doesn’t even try to stop the laugh that bubbles out of him, more drunk on the way Simon is grinning at him than he’s ever been on alcohol. He stumbles to his feet, and when he extends his hand, Simon takes it.

 

He’s _warm_.

 

They make their way outside, where the air is cooler and the night is still. It’s dark, but it feels more hopeful than any sunny day Bram has ever seen. Simon’s hand is soft in his, trembling slightly, and Bram squeezes it just because he can. They sit on a porch swing.

 

Simon laughs. “This is cliche.”

 

“I don’t mind,” Bram whispers.

 

Simon’s smile is blinding. “Me, either.”

 

He kicks his feet, so the swing rocks just slightly. Bram smiles at the night sky. “So,” Simon says after a while. “About that crush.”

 

Bram hides his laughter behind a cough. “I thought I was so obvious.” Simon shakes his head. “I think I wanted you to know.”

 

Simon’s thumb rubs along Bram’s hand. His brow is furrowed again. This time, Bram doesn’t hesitate to reach up with his free hand, until he presses his thumb to Simon’s forehead and smooths out the crinkles there. Simon gasps, just a bit. His eyes are wide. Bram moves his hand until he’s cupping Simon’s jaw. His gaze darts to Simon’s mouth, lips parted.

 

“Abraham,” Simon whispers.

 

Bram closes the distance between them.

 

Simon’s lips are soft, and the kiss is awkward until they finally figure out which way to lean. Simon covers Bram’s hand with his free one, holding tight. And—it’s indescribable. If someone were to ask Bram to describe his first kiss now, he wouldn’t even have the words.

 

He starts grinning mid-kiss, unable to stop himself. Simon pulls away, laughing, and Bram chases the sound so he can kiss Simon again.

 

It’s almost too perfect, too Disney, too everything-he’s-ever-wanted. Simon’s hands are warm and perfect, and his kisses taste faintly like wine but mostly like happiness, and Bram swears he could do this for the rest of his life.

 

Simon rests his forehead against Bram’s. He’s smiling again. Bram has a fleeting thought that he wants to kiss the edges of Simon’s smile—then he realizes, with a start, that he can. So he does.

 

“Simon,” Bram whispers. “Truth or dare?”

 

Simon shakes his head. “Nooo.”

 

Bram laughs, and puts his hand on Simon’s knee. “Humor me.”

 

“Truth.”

 

“What comes next?”

 

Simon pulls away. His gaze gets caught on Bram’s hand on his knee, and he smiles at the sight before looking Bram in the eye. “I’m all in, if you are.”

 

Bram can’t stop smiling. Honestly, even if he tried, he doesn’t think he could keep the smile off his face. Not with Simon looking like _that_ , not now that he knows how Simon’s lips feel against his, not after everything that’s just happened.

 

“Me, too. All in, if that’s what you want. Boyfriends.”

 

His messy-haired, lightweight, moon-eyed boyfriend. Bram could get used to saying that.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me [here](https://tonytangredis.tumblr.com/).
> 
> comment, kudos, bookmark below!


End file.
